The Voice
by WhiteTiger246
Summary: This is a just one-shot, to tide my readers over until the next chapter for my other Spirited Away story. This has noting to do with the movie events. I basically just thought of it and wanted to share. See what happens when yound river spirit, Kohaku, comes across a sweet voice a human girl.


**This is just a little thing I thought of with a little help from Rudyard Kipling's "The Jungle Book" (Disney version, at the end). The song is from Celtic Woman- "The Voice". Mainly it has three things that I like. I do not own Spirited Away. I do not own this Jungle Book like scene and I do not own the song. All of it belongs to the original owners. To get a real feel for the song, you might want to listen to it while you read that part, especially if you haven't heard it.**

* * *

The Voice

Long ago, far before human destruction, a strong, large river flowed through eastern Japan. With this river, was a dragon/river spirit named Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. He was quite young for a spirit, if one were to see him, he'd appear to be no older than twelve. He was pale, but in a healthy way and a bit on the thin side; his hair was stick straight and was in a cropped style that ended just at his strong jaw. It was the strangest color- a mix between charcoal and forest green. His face flawless and handsome, despite his age appearance. The most famous feature would be his stunning olive green eyes.

Kohaku mostly wore tradition Japanese clothing, with knee-length blue pants, a white tunic and green sash holding it all in place. His feet would usually be dressed in simple bamboo sandals. Kohaku loved his river and he loved the animals that depended on it for survival. He cared for his river and guarded it with his life, though that's not too hard. He felt like his world was complete, except for one thing.

Close to his river was a human village. It was small and quaint, but it's people were good. Kohaku bared no ill will these creatures, after all they looked to his river for guidance, survival and in return they gave offerings of crops, food, and gifts. He was grateful for the kindness, but he still didn't understand it.

He had observed them many times. The men would be working in the fields, while the women would stay home and care for the house and children, whom would play along his river. Kohaku smiled at seeing the young children play in his river, for he didn't mind. He also seemed to notice that it was just boys he would see; he never saw any little girls. But, he didn't worry, he hears that the girls would stay indoors to learn how to cook and clean from their mothers.

But, be that as it may, there were something's he still didn't understand. Like the way how the humans lived in such small huts; wasn't it cramped in there? Also, their strange little quirks, how their bodies express their emotions; that fascinated the young dragon as well.

While he watched the humans, he started feeling like he was missing something, but he just didn't know what, until now.

One sunny, summer afternoon, Kohaku was lounging at his riverbanks, against the trunk of a tree; there was small forest on the other side the river. This was the smallest part of his river; it mainly was just a little creek that trailed away from the main river. The water, itself, only went up to mid-shin. The warm sun rays beamed through the tree leaves, shining green highlights upon him. He was cooled by a small breeze that played with his hair. His eyes were closed as he listened to his river giggle, the birds singing in sweet harmony and the rustling of trees; it was so peaceful.

Then suddenly, his attention broke from his relaxation. He sensed another presence nearing his river. It was small and gentle, from what he could tell, but he curiously rushed up stream, over to the dirt path the lead from the village to the river.

Kohaku patiently waited on the other side of the bank to peak and see his upcoming visitor. After a few moments, he saw it. Calmly walk towards his river was young girl. He fixed his gaze upon her as he took in her appearance.

She was young, possibly ten. Her skin was the pearliest pale. She was skinny; her arms and legs were like twigs from a distance. Regardless of that, her face had a little bit of childhood roundness, but in a cute way with a slight bit of pink blush on her cheeks. She had pretty chestnut brown hair that looked to be shoulder-length and was held up in a ponytail with piece of string. And her eyes, they were dark, chocolate shade, while they seemed to have a little sparkle.

She was dressed in a simple light green, slightly raggedy, kimono with short sleeves and the hemming ended a little above her knobby knees. Her feet were bare and a bit roughed up from the lack of protection. But, yet she wore a happy smile on her face.

Kohaku just stared at her. He had never seen a girl so close looking to his age before. She kind of looked like a delicate rag doll that had been through years of use. But, in his opinion, she was actually …kind of pretty.

_Wow, the first girl that you see, and you think she's pretty; I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. _he thought to himself as faint blush spread on his face.

As she neared his river, he could hear her humming to herself. It was a sweet, innocent sound that melted his heart.

He watched her as she sat on the edge of the river, enjoying the breeze brush her face. She seemed to have no purpose of coming to visit his river, except to soak in the soothing wonders of nature that, not only surrounded her, but also seemed to greet her.

She continued her sweet humming as she stuck her finger on the glassy surface, ripples dilating across the water. Her reflection danced with the small waves. Kohaku began to climb up the tree that acted as his hiding spot; he just **had** to get a better look. He made it to a high branch that stretched over the river, but the thick leaves kept him well hidden. She was interesting, and her voice was as sweet and soothing as honey.

Soon, her hum turned into words. It seemed to be a song she knew by heart, yet it very unfamiliar to him.

_'I hear your voice on the wind, and I_

_hear you call out my name.'_

He was not the only one who listened in on her siren song; the birds had stopped chirping, the river slowed its pace, and the wind had calmed, only had the slightest. All seemed to want to listen to the young girl's beautiful voice sweep through the air.

_'Listen, my child, you say to me, I am_

_the voice of your history. Be not_

_afraid, come follow me. Answer my_

_call and I'll set you free..!'_

Kohaku almost slipped off his perch in the branches from the beautiful siren-like child below him. Never in his life had he heard a voice like hers. He watched as she pulled her hair from the string that held it tightly in place. She combed her fingers through the silky, brown locks, as she used the water as a mirror.

_'I am the voice in the wind and the pouring_

_rain. I am the voice of your hunger_

_and pain. I am the voice that always_

_is calling you. I am voice, I will_

_remain.'_

All the young, and now infatuated, dragon could do was admire the young girl as she finger-brushed and toyed with her loose hair. Then suddenly, as she puts her hair back up into it ponytail and looks at her own reflection in the water, the girl spots the young face of a boy up in the tree that shadowed the river. She stops singing for a moment and looks up at him. Kohaku felt a jolt in his heart as his green eyes made contact with her brown ones. In fact, he didn't even notice that the flimsy branch that was supporting the left side of his weight was becoming dislocated.

Before he knew it, he was plummeting into his own river water. With one big splash, he was soaked. His clothes were heavy and stuck to his skin, and the ends of hair looked like a shower head with all the beads of water quickly falling and rejoining with the river.

His face was shocked and slightly flushed; he was quite embarrassed. Especially since he had landed right in front the girl he been had staring at, one may also say spying. He quickly looked at her and saw that she was dry. Kohaku was grateful that his splash hadn't reached her, too. He was worried that if he got her wet, she might leave. At first, she was surprised, herself, but then she started to smile at his performance. With her hand slightly covering her mouth, she gave a cute giggle.

Kohaku didn't know what to do, so acting on instinct, he clumsily scampered out of the water and into the thick shrubs, back on his side of the river.

The girl watched him go, but didn't object. She merely just shook her head and happily went back to her song.

_'I am the voice in the fields when the_

_Summer's gone. The dance of the_

_leaves when the Autumn winds blow;_

_ne'er do I sleep throughout all the_

_cold Winter long. I am the voice_

_that in Springtime will grow…'_

Kohaku peaked out from behind the shrubs. The girl was laying on her stomach with her arms as cushions for her head. Her face was relaxed and happy. She quickly sat up and dipped her feet into the cool water. Her feet were rather worn out from the lack of protection from the hard ground below. Kohaku didn't mind at all and continued to listen to the beautiful song.

_'I am the voice the past that will_

_always be filled my sorrow and_

_blood in my fields. I am the voice of_

_the future! Bring me your peace…_

_Bring your peace, and my wounds,_

_they will heal. I am the voice in the_

_wind and the falling rain. I am the_

_voice of your hunger and pain. I am_

_the voice that always is calling you. I_

_am the voice…_

_I am the voice of the past that will_

_always be. I am the voice of your_

_hunger and pain. I am the voice of_

_the future!_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voooice…_

_I am the voice…_

_I am the voice__!'_

She ended her song in one breath. She sighed with her eyes closed. Out of nowhere, she heard the clapping of one pair of hands. Her eyes snapped open to see the same young boy she had seen before applauding. His clothes and hair were still pretty damp, but he didn't seem to care.

She gasped to see that he was still here. "You," she squeaked.

"That was beautiful!" Kohaku exclaimed.

Despite the compliment, she looked, almost, terrified of him. Of course, it does seem suspicious for a girl to be spied on some guy that she didn't even know.

He took a step into the river in order to go over to her. The girl flinched; she quickly got up and began to run away.

Kohaku ran to the other side of the river and sped off after her. "Wait! Please!" he cried.

She didn't stop at his plea, but he had caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free from his grip, but it was useless; he was, surprisingly, strong. "Please, I won't hurt you," he said. "I promise."

The young girl calmed down a bit from just one look in his gentle green eyes. She didn't say a word, but only nodded.

Kohaku smiled at her and let go of her wrist. They both went back down to the river bank and sat down next to each other. He was glad that she stayed; he didn't mean to frighten her. "You have such a beautiful voice, you know."

She blushed and looked down at the ground, bashfully. "T-thank you," she whispered timidly.

Kohaku chuckled. She looked quite adorable sitting there to the right of him with her rosy cheeks and her arms around her legs. _She's so shy,_ he thought.

"D-do you live around here? I haven't seen you anywhere in the village." she asked him.

He gave her a big grin; she actually spoke to him first that time. "Actually, you may or may not believe me, but I am the spirit of this river." he explained. Kohaku regretted telling her that; he worried that he might scare her and she might not speak to him.

At first, she was a little shocked, but that was gone in an instant and she smiled sweetly at him. His heart skipped a beat from her smile. He was having a little hard time thinking straight, and he didn't know why.

"That's so wonderful; it's an honor to meet you." she said, politely.

That's when Kohaku realized that he didn't even know her name. "My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, but you can just call me Kohaku. What's your name?" he asked.

Her smile faded; she looked down at the ground again and answered shyly. "Chihiro," she said.

His smile, however, grew. "Chihiro? What a beautiful name." he complimented.

Chihiro's head snapped up in surprise. "R-really? Y-you think so?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Of course," he said. "Why? Don't you think so?"

Once again, she bowed her head with her bangs covering her eyes. "Not really, all the other children make fun me for it." she said as tears began. She didn't care if he was a spirit; she just hoped that he was someone she could talk to.

Kohaku looked at her with surprise and sympathy. He brought his hand to her face and wiped the tears away from her face. "They do?" he asked.

Chihiro nodded. "Yes, they call me a dirty ragdoll, or a twig. They can be very mean."

Feeling a bit of anger from within, Kohaku replied. "Have you told your parents?"

Chihiro chuckled a little and wiped away the last of her tears. "They passed away years ago."

Kohaku eyes widened; he suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

She smiled up at him. "Don't be. That song I was singing always makes me remember that they are watching over me and it makes me feel better."

Kohaku was relieved to see her smile. "Well, Chihiro, you can always come and visit me if they are being mean to you, and you can sing to me and my river."

Chihiro giggled. "Thank you, Kohaku. You know, you are the nicest boy that I've ever met." she said with more blush dusting her cheeks.

"And you are the sweetest girl I've ever met." he commented. "I also think you're really…" he saw Chihiro eye him curiously and he gulped for second.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-you're really pretty, okay?" he concluded. His own face was bright red.

Chihiro didn't know what to say. She could only think of one thing. "K-Kohaku, will you be my friend?"

The blush had escaped his face and he looked at her. For a moment he was silent, and then he grinned once more. "Of course I will; will you be mine?" he asked back.

She rewarded him with the same smile. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

The two children laughed for a little longer. But, then, sadly, it was getting late.

Looking at the sky, Chihiro looked at Kohaku. "It's time for me to go home now, Kohaku." she said sadly, as she stood up from the grass.

Kohaku looked sad, but realized she was right. He stood up as well. "Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked eagerly.

Giggling, Chihiro said, "Yes, I will."

With another smile, Kohaku nodded. "Good,"

Chihiro began to head for the village lights and Kohaku watched her go. Just as he turned to his river, he heard the pitter-patter of feet running towards him. He whirled around and suddenly felt Chihiro wrap around her arms around his neck and embrace him. As shocked as he was, Kohaku stringed his own arms around her small frame. She pulled away slightly, only enough to rest her right hand on his left cheek and place a kiss on the other.

Kohaku's cheeks began to heat up and turn red again; he had never been kissed before. He looked at her as she departed from his limbs and quietly, she whispered, "See you tomorrow, Kohaku-kun."

Kohaku kept watching her as she ran for her village. He placed a hand on his kissed cheek. His heart was racing; he couldn't breathe, and he felt the need to be close to Chihiro even more. Never had he felt this way; it confused him. What was it that he was feeling?

Surprising that one song had brought the two so close. Little did both Chihiro and Kohaku knew, that song might just have given them something better than friendship.

* * *

**Okay, probably not my best work, but I tried to make it as sweet and innocent as I could. I hope you like it.**


End file.
